A Letter from Marius
A Letter from Marius is the 42nd episode of the series. In it, Marius's letter to Cosette is delivered to the Rue de l'Homme Armé, resulting in Jean Valjean discovering the relationship between Cosette and Marius. Not wanting Cosette to suffer anymore losses, he heads to the barricade to protect Marius. Meanwhile, the climax of the barricade battle begins when the National Guard arrive, equipped with a cannon, and Valjean and Javert face off yet again just as the battle begins to reach its peak. Synopsis The episode picks up where the previous one left off--while on his way to deliver a letter from Marius to Cosette, Gavroche bumps into and exposes a disguised Javert to everyone in the Corinthe. Marius as well as Javert himself confirm Gavroche's exclaimation, and Enjolras orders Javert to be tied to a nearby pillar, declaring that should the barricade fall, Javert will go with it. As Marius ties up Javert, both exclaim their disappointment at having gone to action in their opposing sides. Enjolras thanks Gavroche for exposing Javert, and Marius sends him on his way to deliver his letter. Combeferre then declares that the women and heavily injured are to leave the barricade to avoid the assault to come the next morning, to which Enjolras agrees. Meanwhile, Gavroche is making his way to the Rue de l'Homme Armé when he suddenly takes cover around the corner, noting that the National Guard has been dispatched. Using a rock, he distracts the two guardsmen nearby by throwing it across the four-way intersection, hitting nearby garbage and sending the guards to investigate the source of the sound. Meanwhile, back at the Corinthe, Courfeyac and Mireille share a difficult separation. Mireille gives Courfeyac her pendant necklace, and Courfeyac suggests that once the revolution is over, they'll have another picnic together, to which Mireille agrees. Once those who were requested to leave are gone, those remaining help to repair the barricade, shouting words of incoming victory, while Javert listens from the Corinthe, stating that they can only say such words for the time being, and everything will end once morning arrives. At the Rue de l'Homme Armé, Valjean is outside one of the windows, watching the horizon when the landlord of the residence confronts Gavroche, asking him why he is out at this time of night. Gavroche replies that he came to deliver a letter, and when the morning comes, to pass said letter to Fauchelevent's daughter. Once Gavroche leaves, Valjean heads downstairs, claims the letter from the landlord, and reads it in his room. After reading the letter, Valjean understands that Marius is Cosette's lover, and that he is fighting at the barricade. After quietly entering Cosette's room, where he witnesses her having a dream about Marius, Valjean writes a letter of confession for Cosette and takes out a National Guard uniform from his wardrobe to wear on his way to the barricade. Back at the Corinthe, while Enjolras and Combeferre are out scouting, Courfeyac, Laigle, and Prouvaire are sitting outside the front entrance when Marius comes with drinks. The group talk about the silence around the area, how Grantaire has likely drunk all the wine at the Corinthe, and finally wonder how things will be the next evening. Out in the streets with Enjolras and Combeferre, the two wonder as to the change in activity from the citizens compared to yesterday when they suddenly duck into an alley as three National Guardsmen rush by. Once the scene is clear, the two walk back out into the open and notice an elderly woman praying at a lit candle. Meanwhile, an in congnito Valjean walks in the streets and salutes at two passing by National Guardsmen, and Gavroche briefly makes his way back to the Luxembourg Gardens to check in on Pressoir, Jurges, and Chou Chou. At the barricade, Enjolras and Combeferre have returned, and Enjolras and Combeferre announce that it's unlikely there would be any citizens backing them up next morning, thus anyone who needs to provide for family can leave. This leads to a flurry of people voltunteering each other,'' not wanting to leave.'' Finally, after not making any progress, five members are chosen and ordered to leave, includng Hucheloup, as well as the owner of the fruit and vegetable store. The men are given National Guard uniforms to leave, but the Friends only have four; this again leads to a debate between the five selected over who will stay behind, but the commotion is interrupted when Valjean arrives, and offers his uniform to use. Marius stands in awe, seeing that Valjean has arrived, while Enjolras and Combeferre begin to draw out their pistols, not having any knowledge as to their visitor. Marius informs them that the man is Fauchelevent, a philanthropist who distributes bread at the church and is in the midst of building a school. When Combeferre asks Marius if he knows Valjean, Valjean turns to Marius, having finally found the man he is looking to protect, and recalling that he was the man he and Cosette had seen often at the Luxembourg Gardens; putting two-and-two together, Valjean realizes that he had fallen for Cosette ever since. As the five men as escorted out of the barricade by Marius, Valjean informs Fantine that his job of protecting Cosette will be ending once the revolution is over. As Gavroche runs along the streets of Paris, he comes upon another barricade, destroyed. One of the students there informs that there are only two left standing: Saint-Merry and the Rue de la Chanvrerie. Realizing it's only them and Saint-Merry, Gavroche intends on returning to the barricade and informing them of the news. As he makes his way towards the barricade, he stops to see two horses carting a large, heavy, and foreboding cannon, causing Gavroche to stand in shock and worry. At sunrise, back at the Corinthe, Enjolras and Javert discuss the students efforts at revolution, and how the police haven't been doing a good job at protecting the poor people. As Javert seems unusually relaxed, Enjolras questions him as to his demeanor, to which Javert smirks and replies that he has prepared himself for what is coming, and that something is about the commence. Before Enjolras can get clarrification, Laigle calls him and informs him of trouble. When Enjolras makes it to the top of the barricade, he sees that the National Guard have arrived with a large cannon, which could easily destroy the barricade. A guardsman then lights the cannon, and Valjean warns that the bombardment will begin. As the cannon fires, the barricade is heavily damaged, and the sound of the blast echoes through the city, causing Cosette and Toussaint to wake up. Realizing Valjean is gone, the two women enter his empty bedroom and Cosette desperately attempts to rush outside to find him, only for Toussaint to stop her and assure her Valjean will return soon. Back at the damaged barricade, everyone attempts to collect themselves, as the next bombardment will take some time. Valjean lifts rubble off of injured students, and helps calm others down. Suddenly, a figure is seen coming from the National Guard-side of the barricade. As Laigle prepares to shoot his pistol, Marius stops him, and the group realize it's Gavroche. Gavroche makes it safely back to the Friends' side of the barricade, much to Marius's annoyance. Enjolras then orders everyone to help rebuild the barricade, while Valjean takes an injured student inside the Corinthe to receive medical care. Once there, he gently sets the student down, only to notice Javert tied to a nearby pillar. The two yet again, face off, but now, in the midst of the climax of revolutionary battle. Trivia *'Goof:' When Marius reads Cosette's letter, he is relieved to find out she is still living in Paris. In episode 47, however, when the couple finally reunite, Marius had thought that Cosette had moved to England Quotes "It's really unfortunate for you to have joined this group of criminals." "I also feel that it's unfortunate for you to have been an undercover spy."- Javert and Marius "reuniting" as Marius ties Javert to a pillar in the Corinthe "If something happens to Marius, what would Cosette do? I can't let Cosette suffer the pain of losing a loved one."- Valjean to himself about the possibility of Marius being killed at the barricade "So this young man is Marius. If I remember, I had seen him often at the Luxembourg Gardens. So that's it. He has fallen in love with Cosette ever since... Yet, I didn't notice Cosette's feelings, and I.... After this, he would have to take my place to protect Cosette. Fantine, my duty is about to come to an end."- Valjean upon seeing Marius at the barricade "The night is about to end. Do you have any requests?" "How long are you people going to continue this rubbish?" "Until this country changes." "You won't be let off easily for rebelling against the motherland. Is this what you call a revolution? You students are so naive." "We want to save the poor people. I won't be bothered even if you say that is a naive thought. You policemen are proponents of the wealthy people. You have not protected the poor people properly." "I protect the law, and that is all." *pause* "Can I get a drink of water?" "You seem really relaxed. Are you not afraid?" "I have already prepared myself. And it is about to commence." "What do you mean? What is going to commence?"- Enjolras and Javert's conversation, including a foreshadowing of the events to come Category:Episodes